


Going South

by countrysundae



Series: Ancient Hybrid Series [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fenghuang - Freeform, Fluff, Going South, Hybrid Kihyun, POV Female Character, Phoenix - Freeform, Phoenix Kihyun - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Sex, ancient hybrid series, bird Kihyun, female and male orgasm, mentions of a failed marriage, mentions of naked women and men, monsta x - Freeform, monsta x ancient hybrid series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countrysundae/pseuds/countrysundae
Summary: You peer over the hole in the ground, holding your breath to see if you could find anything, the dim light from the street lamps far away weren’t much help as you pull your phone from your pocket and illuminate the hole in the ground. “Hello, human.”





	Going South

You hear it before you see it. You smell it too- the salt in the air. The roar of the vast open body of water before you, waves crashing into the wet sand of the shore.

“Finally!” You whisper to yourself as you come to a halt, finishing the trek up the winding path over the tall grass of the hill as you stare at the Yellow Sea. You inhale deeply, closing your eyes, lulling your head to the side at the inciting scent of brine and driftwood. Jungmun Beach was perfect on this Tuesday afternoon in the late summer of Jeju, Korea- hot but not unbearable by the sea, a slight breeze blowing around from the west.

A few small children were playing in the sand, no one really swimming as you expected. Lots of hats and long sleeves, even at the beach, sunscreen being applied in layers, mothers never being too careful. You should re-apply too you think, reading once that sunblock is only good for forty-five minutes at a time and you weren’t in the mood to ruin this trip with a sunburn. You set your small faux leather backpack down and slather the white skin care item all over your body, massaging it in circles as you listen to the tide rolling in and out of the beach. You pull out your sleek, expensive camera and take a few shots, getting pictures of some palm trees and your hotel in the distance as well as the stunning beaches with giant rocks and such poking out from the clear water. A single wake border was practicing in the waters of the glittering sea, splashing around alone.

It was so calm here, even the little ones screaming in the distance wasn’t grating on your nerves like it would usually. You watch the breeze float its way through the grasses and trees, passing over the beach and blowing your baby hairs that were loose from your hair that was pulled back. Your black baseball cap that reads “I (HEART) SEOUL” and giant sunglasses were really screaming that you were a tourist, but, you couldn’t care less, this vacation was much needed, the whole point was to look like as much of an outsider as you can as to not get discovered...

The sun was high in the sky, beating down on your clothed back a little too much for you now as you decide to come down the path and wade in the water. Your loose t-shirt and shorts were a good choice as you take off your sandals and dip your exposed feet in the cool, sparkling blue water. You grin down at the blue liquid like an idiot, the coldness of the water was comforting, cleansing you of your thoughts and your worries for the time being. You walk mindlessly along the shoreline as the waves move fluidly in and out, to the sea to the shore and back again as you watch little crabs shuffle ahead of you, out of the children’s reach. You love the squish of the wet sand slipping in between your bright orange painted toes, particles of sand sticking to your ankles as you continue to float up the coast, traveling farther and farther from the main beach. 

You were very far from your original path now, though unbothered, knowing you could find your way back from going the opposite way with no trouble. Your hotel was right back up the winding stone path so you weren’t worried.

You come upon a large pile of rocks coming out to block the rest of the beach, indicating the stopping of your shoreline journey. You sigh and turn around, the sun was starting to descend anyways, you didn’t want to get lost in an unfamiliar place, though you’ve picked up on most of the language, not being a native speaker yourself, you just didn’t want to risk it.

You spin around on your heel and proceed to start walking back, the sky becoming hues of oranges and pinks as the sun is slowly sinking from the sky. You smile like a dork, again, looking away from the sun as to not become blind by the star, coming back to the main beach, the path coming into view, the lights from your beach side hotel on the horizon. Oranges, reds, pinks, yellows were your favorite to photograph, you pause to pull out your camera and shoot some interesting (well, what you think are interesting) shots of the setting sun. The warm colors were bouncing off the clear water, giving you a nice contrast like hot and cold, the colors mixed nicely together. You honestly couldn’t wait to edit these on your laptop. The ball of gas light years away was giving you its final flashes of light before it was all but gone from the sky. You take off your oversized sunglasses, useless now that the sun was gone, though you had an unnerving feeling wash over you but, maybe you’re just hungry which you haven’t really eaten today which you should take care of. You make your way up the stone path once more, hanging lights guiding you back to the hotel. You slip your sandals back on and brush off the sand grains that had dried onto your body, leaving you feeling a little exfoliated in a good way before walking into your hotel.

You were surprised at the lack of people seemingly staying in the hotel as you cross the lobby, checking with the hostess at the end of the pillar filled entrance, escaping to the beach side once more. ‘Well’, you think to yourself as she leads you to the bar, ready to eat some food and catch the rest of the colors swirling in the sky. ‘This isn’t Disney world or Seoul so it’s less touristy than the mainland.’ You nod along with your thoughts to yourself, the beach side cabana bar was perfect for this time of the year- the ocean, the booze, and the summer what could be more perfect?!

You settle in at the corner of the bar, looking at all the glass bottles being illuminated on the wall with the fairy lights strung across the ceiling. Tiki torches were set on fire, some couples and people hanging out and talking to their friends. There were a few gentlemen also at the bar also dining and drinking alone. You honestly were just here so you could eat and watch the ocean, not to mingle and make merry.

“THIS JUST IN!” The TV behind the bar blares in English as you look away from the beach to the screen, stomach rolling around itself as other people look to see what the fuss is about. “LEE MINHYUK CALLS OFF ENGAGEMENT WITH LONG TIME GIRLFRIEND AND INTERNATIONAL ACCLIMATED PHOTOGRAPHER, Y/N Y/LN.”

Oh no.

You start to sweat. You gulp and pull you cap farther down your face, worried that someone will recognize you for real now. Panic was flooding your senses as the reporter goes on to explain that you met while in LA, you shot most of their concept pictures for the summer special as the original photographer wasn’t able to make it because they were sick and how the company went on to hire you and you’ve been secretly dating Minhyuk ever since. The screen flipped to some pictures of you and him, selfies you had taken and ones that the paparazzi had flashed of you. He publicly announced his engagement to you last spring and you were supposed to have your wedding in a few months….

Well, really, in a few days…

“Miss?” You miss the call of a deep, soft voice too busy spacing out to notice anyone.

You started to tune out the rest as the reporter was speaking in flushed, hurried Korean. Your own ears just wanting to be touched with the calming and endearing sound of the ocean once more. You were so embarrassed as you didn’t even know if anyone would recognize you, you barely recognized yourself on the screen so maybe- just maybe- you’ll be fine? Your head was filled with thoughts you’ve been trying to avoid all day. Did the company release a statement? This really was quits for him then, right? You thumb the ring on your right hand where you had moved it to, hoping it would be temporary as your heart was sinking.

This was it. He cut you off for good. He never wanted to see you or hear from you again then. He’s moved on completely.

It’s over.

Your eyes start to tear up at the thought, water bubbling from the pits they have been living in. “Miss?” The call came again, this time in Korean as his voice pulls you out of your self pitying thoughts as you look up to the man behind the counter top.

“What can I get for you?” The tall, handsome bartender asks you, clad in a red and yellow Hawaiian style shirt with the top two buttons open. His puffy lips were sat in a polite smile as his eyes stared at you with s lazy expression.

“Tequila shot?” You question with a shaky voice, nerves finally creeping up into all you senses. “The strongest you have?” You ask again as he nods and gets to work to find you your preferred poison. You were by no means an alcoholic, you really hated the taste anyways, but, in light of your failed engagement and recent unemployment, you figured, what the hey, you’d live a little for your sanity tonight.

What more do you have to lose?

You take a deep breath as he sets the tiny glasses down and pours you one and one for himself, not wanting you to drink alone he explains as you both cheers one another as you let the bitter burn roll down your throat, creating fire in its wake you think as you take a bite of the lemon slice he’s given you as well.

“I’m Hyungwon.” He sticks his hand out for you to shake and you hesitate for a moment, concerned that he’ll figure out who you are as you are quick to give him a fake name you would often give to your ex-fiancés fans so they wouldn’t harass you when you were out and about. He continues to chat you up, taking your order, helping the other guests but making a conscious effort to come back to your corner of the roofed bar to continue to talk to you.

You know that he just wants a good tip, he’s just being very charming and nice as he could tell you’ve been having a rough couple of days yourself. Your burger was amazing, as you continue to watch the ocean’s tide come farther up the stretch of the beach.

You as feeling the bitter drinks this cute bartender is feeding you at this point. You really want to run into the sea, naked, wanting it to cleanse you entirely of your past two years in the country that has been nothing but trying on your patience and seemingly wasted your time.

As the bar winds down and you’ve had your fair share of alcoholic beverages this evening you wave him over for the bill, you were ready to retire for the night. 

“Leaving already?” He smirks as he slips you the bill which you see is discounted for some items. Your brows furrow as he watches your with amusement, your tipsy mind can’t figure out how you’ve gotten such a price for all the drinks you’ve consumed tonight.

“This isn’t right.” You finally look up to see him smiling down at you as he leans on the wooden bar top on his elbows, his warm breath hitting your ear, smirk apparent in his voice.

“Just give me your number and we’ll call it even.”

———

“Well,” you talk out loud as you find your way back along the path toward the ocean. “That wasn’t how I thought dinner would go.” You laughed to yourself as you walked into the soft sand of the main beach, sandals swinging in your loose grip, enjoying the buzz from all the beverages Hyungwon had given you.

And in turn you gave him your number.

This was not good, your logical part of you brain was screaming at you, yelling at you to ward off all men for the rest of your life and never look back!

You plop down on your butt, tipsy you was more than slightly upset now, not caring if sand was sticking to the bottom of your shorts. You just wanted a break from civilization, this trip was not about mingling or the like! You needed a break, that’s why you decided to come here. A break from the city, a break from the flashing lights and glitz and glam that is show business...From the people.

From yourself.

You started to think of all the things wrong with you, your self pitying thoughts come once more to the surface and this time you let them break free.

You wail, closing your eyes, drawing your knees into your chest as you weep, hot tears falling from your watery eye sockets. It was like melting ice on a spring day, the dam of your emotions had been cracked and you were overflowing with way too much sadness and regret for you to contain any longer.

‘I should have never met him!’ You scream at yourself in your head, sobs coming out more forced and strangled as you continued to cry onto your wet knees. ‘I should have never decided to get involved with him!’ You sob harder, constructing yourself tighter around your body, becoming a ball of human agony. ‘I can’t believe he doesn’t love me any longer! What did I do?! Was it his company? Were these really his feelings?’ You were trying to convince yourself that he was still in love with you, some part of him truly cared about you still.

That you could still get him back.

Then, you hear something over the roar of the waves, something loud and crackling like something was burning...was something on fire?

A bright flash of light erupted from the sky, you notice as you come up to breathe, chest aching as your face and knees are met with the chill of the summer's night air, drying your spilled sadness.

It’s a comet, that’s dangerously hurdling towards you plopped down on the beach. It’s crackling you can see the fire emitting from the huge rock headed your way. It’s coming in hot and fast, not burning up in the atmosphere like you thought it would. You yelp and scramble back quickly, panic for your life kicking in, your survival on the line as you rocket behind you, trying to escape the confines of your spot in the sand. You hear the fire ball popping and fizzing with the heat it’s giving off as you are practically back up the path, trying to outrun your doom, but, not being able to take your eyes off the impending destruction and possible death headed your way. As it comes closer you realize it’s not as big as you imagined it would be as it comes into view, the beach where were once sat in a direct collision course in its falling wake.

Wait, is that a face in the flames?

No, no, you’re just tipsy, remember? This is probably a weird alcoholic hallucination you are having because you are upset. You never drink this much and you are seriously kicking yourself in the head for being so stupid and getting this wasted. There’s probably nothing actually happening, nothing coming towards you on the beach, you simply didn’t know how to control your liquor. Should you even have even moved? The fire coming towards you couldn’t be real.

You feel the searing heat as you watch ball of flames impacting the sand as it sprayed up everywhere. The ground trembles with the rock hitting the sand making your knees give out, you fall onto the hardened sand closer to the edge of the path. The flames disappearing instantly, the beach smothering them. You recoil at the sand flying through the air, particles raining down and sticking to your clothes and your hair. You shake your head as you right yourself to your feet, brushing off the elements of the impact from the tiny comet. In its wake you see that it’s left a small indent in the beach, creating a hole, a crater, if you will, the sand parting to house the alien rock. This had to be a sign from the universe, telling at you to leave, to get out of here, you should get off this island, out of this country, but, you being the stubborn woman that you were, decided that you needed to have a closer look to the thing that almost killed you.

What were you doing?

You would be the idiot to die first in horror movies. The girl that goes toward the sound or the killer, thinking that you would be fine, that you would outsmart said person or overcome anything that happened because you were curious. You pause, only for a second, wondering if you are going to be okay, if this is your horror movie, your slasher fic, you were ignoring the red flags and signs and you needed to run. Your drunk, curious brain ruled against it and let your feet take you to the smoking rock in the middle of the beach.

You do approach with caution though, worried that an alien perhaps would explode out of the crater, wanting to eat your brains and take you to your leader. What would you do then? Say you’ve had a good life and that was that? You peer over the hole in the ground, holding your breath to see if you could find anything, the dim light from the street lamps far away weren’t much help as you pull your phone from your pocket and illuminate the hole in the ground.

“Hello, human.”

You scream, ditching your phone in the process, almost throwing it at the sound from the black hole, running back to the path by the hotel. What was that you scream at yourself in your head as you realize your feet can only go so fast in the shifting sand. You saw a man, that much you knew, a very naked and burnt man with giant spider like appendages coming out behind him.

This was it, the nightmare, the horror movies scene was set and you were the starring role. The idiot main girl who walked towards the sound. You feel all your previous drinks from the night bubble up in your stomach as you run wide eyed away from the alien man.

“Wait! Wait! WAIT!” The voice from the man was shrieking you could tell he was following you, chasing you as you end up tripping over a piece of driftwood on the beach, no light to guide you this time. You turn to look at him over your shoulder, worried this was the end of the line for you- that it was your time to pass. You see the light from your phone as he comes up to your spot on the beach, bouncing with his light steps, his movements on the sand were very ethereal, he seemed to dance on the beach were you just fell over a piece of wood. But, he was an alien wasn’t he?!

“Stay back!” You warn him, not wanting him to come any closer, but, there didn’t seem to be anything that you could do in your current situation, laying on the beach, looking up at this crazed man with wide eyes. You see him frown, eyes narrowing at your form on the beach as you watch his alien appendages twitch and move behind him.

“You dropped this.” He says with a dry tone, voice laced with distaste as he realizes you are afraid of him. He knows full well too that you didn’t drop it, you threw it at him in a last ditch effort to escape him for whatever reason. He outstretches his arm, lowering the phone to your face as you see his sharp nose and orange colored hair more clearly at this distance. You see the dark soot and ash coating his naked golden skin, the smell the brine and salt of the ocean being replaced with a the smell of singed hair and cotton filling your nose with the burnt smell.

You hesitate to take it, worried that he would catch your arm or stab you or another crazy scenario that you were coming up with in your head. “Are you an alien?” You ask, his patience seems to have reached its limit as he rolls his dark eyes at you, as you gingerly take the phone back from him as he still extends his hand to you. He rolls his eyes once more and takes your hand with both of his, twisting you around in the sand and righting you to your legs once more.

Oh fuck.

“Ah!” You yell as you recoil with the pain seeping up your leg, lighting your nerves up in pain. He reaches out to steady you, palm at your back. You were both grateful and a little nervous being this close to him. You look down at your ankle, flashing the light to the ground as you see your skin surrounding it was swollen and tender. You start to really panic now, anxiety attack coming through your alcohol soaked brain as you realize you pulled a muscle or sprained it or something, putting weight on it was increasingly painful each time you tried.

“You’re hurt.” His once dry tone softened as he witnesses your struggle with your dominant leg. “Let me help you.” You whip around to look at him, the little your eyes have adjusted to the dark of the night and the soft light from your phone.

“No.” You shake your head, looking beyond his face at the flesh covered, moving parts behind him. “No, I’m fine. Thank you for helping me and I’m sorry I threw my phone at you.” You give him a weak smile as you try to hobble away from him, not getting very far as you fall again, sand parting to the fall of your knees.

He scoffs loud behind you as you try to stand again. “Human, what island are we on?” He asks gently as he watches you try and lift yourself on the sand.

“Jeju, South Korea.” You huff, making it to your feet, feeling accomplished as the pain shoots up your body again, making you grit your teeth. You cry out in pain as all the nerves on your body feel like they are on fire. “Why? I don’t know the leader of this country, so, if you are going to ask me to take you there, I really can’t I’m just a nobody who is visiting and I would like to be on my way now. I’m sorry I’ve troubled you, good day, Mr. Alien.” You bite your lip as you try to take a step, body being lit with the ache of pain once more. You miss the flash of teeth and the sparkle that happens behind your eyes as he knows where he is.

He catches you as you fly forward once more, arms steadying you as he laughs brightly at you. “I’m not an alien.” He laughs again, softer this time as you look up at him with wide eyes. “Well, to you I might be, but, I’m really not from outer space.” You stand on one leg, resting the hurt one with the point of your big toe in the soft sand. You look at his feelers behind him as he shakes his head at you. “I’ll explain those in a minute. Let me help you.” He smiles so blinding at you you can do nothing more than accept his offer, a simple nod and a quiet okay escaping your lips as he takes your hands in his.

He quickly and fluidly scoops you up bridal style in one single motion, causing you to gasp and hold onto his bare, dirty chest. “Since I’m kind of naked, and you’re a little more than hurt I’ll take you to my home, it’s only a few minutes away.” You give him a puzzled look as you frown, but nod along with his requests thinking the hotel staff would contact the police and your emergency contact who was still Minhyuk and you really didn’t want to deal with that mess right now.

“You live around here?” You look up to the orange haired man as he makes his way through the tall grass, though the surrounding forest, taking his own path back to his unknown home. He seems to know where he is going but still your nerves were on fire and not just in your ankle. You had to remain alert, worried that he would turn on you and hurt you or something equally as scary. He grunts in response to your question as he crosses the dark cement rode in a hurry, you were bouncing in his arms as the path he’s taking was becoming an incline now.

“I live in the volcano in the middle of the island.” He explains as he walks, not looking down at you, continuing the quick climb. “Hallasan Mountain, have you been?” He asks as you answer with a no, he only hums in thought.

“You live in the middle of the volcano?” You question him further, wanting to know about this strange man.

He nods and then groans at his word choice. “Ah, I don’t live in the middle middle, I mean the volcano is dormant anyways, but still I don’t live there currently. I live in a deserted portion of the national park, a secluded area where I can’t be bothered. High up in the trees.” A smile graces his ethereal features, not looking up from the his journey, weaving around some trees and giant rocks that were sticking up through the earth, forest becoming thicker the more he climbed. You hear the trickle of water and you figure he’s following a river to take him back home.

“Am I too heavy?” You ask as you see a sheen of sweat glistening off him from the light of the moon. You look away from him, slight pink coming to tint your cheeks as you are worried about your body being too much for him and worried about your staring up at him.

He chuckles gently, pausing to heave you tighter to his body, adjusting his grip on your damaged body, smiling straight ahead. “This would be easier if I could fly, but, seeing as I restarted early, I can’t really do that right now.”

“What?” You ask, looking back to him. “Fly?” You see his smile become a tight line at your questioning tone. “You can fly? Is that why you were crashed on the beach?” You are starting come through your drunken fog, the pieces of the puzzle of your night become clearer, fitting together nicely in your mind now. “But, that doesn’t explain why you are on fire...and why you are naked…?”

Some of these pieces didn’t fit. At all.

“What are you?” You ask him as you both come upon a huge tree in the middle of the forest. He is silent as he pulls a lever down out of some exposed bark revealing wooden stairs, creaking out of the tree, coming to life like magic before your eyes. He climbs as the you can feel his aura hung in the air around you, apprehension apparent and chilling as you shut your mouth, feeling his sour mood pour out around you.

You stop your questioning as he climbs the wooden steps, winding around the base of the tree, going higher and higher until you are one with the leaves and branches of the trees, becoming thicker, but never touching the pair of you. It feels like he’s been climbing for ages, the silence of the forest was a bit unnerving, making you restless to see where you were going currently, to see what his home looked like.

“We’re here.” He whispers, knowing you would hear it, setting you down gently so he could open his front door, the wooden flat before his front door had an old gas lamp hanging above it, dimmed so you could see little beyond your face. The moon hanging in the sky you could clearly see, being higher up in the canopy of the trees.

“Oh.” You whisper in response as you take in the huge tree house before you. It was a huge wooden home with lots of windows, filtering moonlight through his walls. It stretched over the river, a few shoots and slides that led to various places. You were curious to know where they stopped at as he flicked on some dim lights in his house and spun around to get you with a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

“I have to wrap your leg.” He scoops you up again as you really see how naked he his from the light from his home. Your cheeks flush a bright pink, unable to contain your second hand embarrassment for him as he carries you into his humble home. He takes you past his small living space that was decorated simply with white furniture trimmed with gold and green plants hanging and placed almost everywhere to his room with a nicely made bed. It was complete with white sheets that smelled of lavender as he sets you down gently once more.

“Get comfortable,” He instructs, pulling out some khaki colored shorts from his drawers against the wall, clicking on a dim white crystal ball looking lamp to the side of the bed, slipping the clothing over his waist as you are able to get a clear view of his back from this angle, your mouth parting open and eyes blowing wide in fear as he pauses in his wooden door frame. “I have to get my emergency kit, I’ll be right back.”

Are those….his wings?

Those flesh covered appendages protruding from his golden shoulder blades were his wings? Was he like a bat? Did he damage his wings? He didn’t even seem to be hurt from his impact on the beach earlier in the evening. And...wasn’t he on fire?

You had a lot of questions to ask him as you hear him in a room close by, talking to himself, rummaging through his things, searching for something. You waited in silence with your growing thoughts, looking all around his room. It was a lovely home, you did have to admit. His style was simplistic and clean, you could tell he takes good care of his space as you stare out the huge open window, hardly any wall space in his home did not contain a window. He liked being one with nature you supposed, if the plants and small trees in the house didn’t give it away, then it should be the tree house as a whole.

“I’m back.” You turn your head to face him standing quietly in the doorway, box in hand, watching you look around his space with wide, curious eyes, small smile etched on his lips, little dimples forming in his skin. “Ready for me to wrap it?” You nod as he sets the box down, dropping to his knees as he brings a cold cloth to your leg to clean the sand sticking to you. You flush again, his movements gentle and methodical, being very aware of your swollen ankle and how tender you are. He finishes cleansing you of any impurities as he takes out some gaze wrap and winds the medical item around your ankle, making it more stable for you. He tapes you up and looks up at you with a wide smile and kind eyes, crinkling at the edges, his dimples really becoming more apparent now that he’s looking at you like this.

“You can stay here for tonight, I’m going to wash this off me.” He gestures to his chest still covered with soot and black ash smeared around on his skin. He looks at your clothes. “Looks like I’ve rubbed off on you!” He laughs and you humor him with a few giggle of your own at him. He turns and heads back to his dresser, pulling out a few more items, then returning to your side once more. “These are for you. I’ll wash your clothes tomorrow.”

You stare back him, confused expression lighting up our face. “Are you sure it’s okay for me to stay here? I feel like you’ve done enough already!” He grins wider and shakes his dirty orange hair.

“No, it’s not everyday that I can help someone and have visitors, it’s the least I could do for almost crashing into you.” He puts all his medical supplies back in the box and asks you with a slanted smile, “What were you doing on that beach with tears in your eyes?”

Your heart almost burst. From all the excitement tonight you forgot about the two years you spent with someone, getting to know them and loving them, only to have it blow up in your face for almost no reason. You inhaled a breath and shook your head, casting your eyes to the floor with a small sad smile forming on your lips. “Heartbreak.” Was all you could squeak out as he gave a solid “Ah.” in response to your crestfallen face. You both let the conversation die in silence, a brief moment of lingering thoughts were flashing in your head as you yawn quietly.

“I’ll be back, change into those and make yourself comfy.” He mused from the doorway once more. “I’ll answer all your questions soon.” And with that, he’s gone, clothes in his other hand, he left you alone to stew with your thoughts of your ex and thoughts of this strange man as you can feel your lids getting heavy.

You push up off the bed gingerly, worried that applying pressure to it would cause you grief, being met with little to no discomfort as you strip from your t-shirt and jean shorts to change into his soft lavender smelling comfy pants and pullover. You check the label briefly, seeing it was designer as your eyes widen, sliding into his white sheets, feeling sleep beckon you immediately.

“He’s got good taste.” You murmur to yourself as you click off his lamp, moonlight replacing the artificial light from the window, bathing you in it’s cool glow as you yawn again and snuggle into the strangers sheets, feeling oddly safe from this horror movie man.

You miss the way he peeks his head back through the door and whispers goodnight to your sleeping form.

\-------

Your eyes flutter open to the sounds of birds chirping and pans clanking around in the distance. You rub your face on his pillows, not wanting to get up, but the sunlight was piercing through his windows was too much, sun barely alive in the sky. You look around for a clock briefly, finding no luck, thinking it probably is between five or six in the morning. The forest and the stranger were already up and at em’, ready to start the day.

You sit up eventually, letting out a little yawn, high pitched stretching noises coming out of your mouth as you rub your eyes and see your host standing in the doorway with a tray in his hands, glasses on his face, looking incredibly handsome in his white button down with the sleeves rolled up his strong forearms and black jeans cinched around his waist nicely. “Good morning.” You giggle, feeling oddly domestic as he blushes, little traces of a smile on his perfect pout as he stutters coming in his room. You imagine his shirt was ripped in the back for his long spider like arms to fit through.

“G-good morning.” He was a blushing mess as you sit up more, curious to see what he’s bringing in his bedroom. “I-uh-I made this for you!” He sets the tray down in front of you as he watches your face light up, looking from the tray to his face, back and forth with delight. A stack of blueberry waffles, a cup of orange juice, and a small bowl of different berries and fruits sat so perfectly on the tray, complete with silverware, a towel napkin, and a single orange flower in a tiny vase on the glass tray.

“You made me this?” You ask him as you see him nod several times in your side view.

You look up at him as he stands next to the bed with a small grin on his lips. You stare at him as you feel your eyes start to water. “Hey…” His face falls as you start to sniffle, leaning over to see your face in his vision. “What’s wrong?!” He asks, concern dipping from his tone. “I can make you something else if you don’t like this?” You are sobbing now. He takes your hand in his as he watches you intently, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t deserve your kindness.” You choke out, tears falling in your lap, his red sleepy pants catching the salty tears, staining his clothing. He shakes his head and smiles down at you with the most heart tugging, beautiful smile you think you’ve ever seen, his pearly whites being exposed to you as he shakes his head and stares at you gently once more.

“Why do you think that, little birdie?” He gives you a sweet nickname as you dab your eyes with the back of your free hand.

You glance to the ring on your hand you are dabbing yourself with, it was once a reminder of something happy, something beautiful, now, it only serves to mock you, shame you that you thought you could have something so wonderful and perfect with a Kpop celebrity.

“I was supposed to marry someone who I once considered to be the love of my life in a few days.” You start to confess to him, coming clean about everything leading up to this point, why you are sobbing in his bed over the perfect breakfast he made for you. You hold up you hand with the ring on it as he glances to the small silver band with a single diamond in the middle of it. His glaze falters for a second, becoming something hard, something you don’t recognize, jealousy maybe? “He is a famous singer from Korea, maybe you’ve heard of him, I don’t know, Lee Minhyuk.” His face lights up as he fixes his gaze on you.

“Oh, my goddess.” He gulps audibly, shaking his orange bangs in front of his face, casting his eyes to the side of you, not looking at you any longer. You wished he was. “ You’re y/n y/ln? I’m so sorry, I heard your wedding got called off yesterday, before I was leaving.” You nod once, wishing it wasn’t true, knowing that it was though. “Who called it off?” He abruptly asks you, not looking up.

“Minhyuk did.” You barely grit out. It was so difficult admitting the truth as much as you didn’t want to. “Well, I think the company did. They were always unhappy with our relationship. He would constantly tell me he didn’t care about the company, that he would be a star no matter what he did and where he went, and he told me he wanted me there with him...But,” Your voice cracks, making you wince in the middle of your story, showing your weakness to the stranger. “But, I think they threatened him with his fans, they were becoming more bitter and unhappy with our relationship by the minutes that ticked by. With his new album coming up and our wedding on the horizon, I think the company really gave him an ultimatum that he couldn’t refuse. So, he choose his loyal die-hard fans over his future wife. The company fired me and Minhyuk wont respond to any of the calls or texts I sent him once he got back from his mini tour in Japan...We were supposed to go out that night when he called me out of the blue and told me he didn’t love me anymore and never wanted to see me again.” You sigh releasing the breath that you didn’t know you were holding as the man picks up his face to stare at you. You search his eyes as he searches yours, worried that he’s going to cast you out, being one of your exs fans.

“He didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with someone who is so thoughtful and beautiful like you?” He asks you as your eyes widen and you flush a bright pink color. “Eat your food before it gets cold.” He squeezes your hand tightly and stands up to walk to the other side of the bed, the sunlight hitting his orange strands, making them appear bright and vibrant. He sits on the other side of you on his bed as he watches you eat his creation with glee.

“This is good!” You exclaim after you swallow the fluffy substance as he chuckles heartly.

“I know right? I’m a pretty amazing chef.” He laughs again, eyes forming little slits as he watches you fondly.

“Will you tell me who you are now?” You ask, popping a raspberry in your mouth.

He sighs and looks out the vast window into the trees and branches beyond the glass. “My name is Kihyun. I have been alive for many moons now. Too many too count, though I am not as old as my parents, I am still probably older than you.” He props himself up on his elbow and watches bright colored birds flit in between the trees outside as you continue to eat on. “I was born in Goyang, but I find Jeju to be more peaceful, more at home for me.” He pauses as the birds disappear from view. “These things on my back are wings, well, the base for my wings. I restarted while I was flying south for the winter so they are completely bare. They will regrow soon though, this happens once a year, but, it looks like I am staying here for the time being.”

“Why do you have wings then?” You question, mouth full of grapes as he continues to stare out the window. A brief pause in the conversation occurs now as you continue to dig into your food. 

“I am a fenghuang, or, I suppose the new term for me is a phoenix.” He extends his wings slightly as he says this, you swear you almost choke on your food as you cough and wash it down with some orange juice quickly, eyes slightly watering in the process.

“A what?” You finally stammer out. As he removes his elbow from the side of his head, letting head roll back on his sheets with a flop, giant smile on his face. 

“A phoenix.” He repeats again, looking at you as you finish your food and set the tray on the floor. You go back to staring at him, a little more than confused, but you guess if you were studying him now, his neck was longer, his hair matched the profile, and he had those giant things coming out of his back which he was squishing looking up at you like this. “I was going south for the winter.” He repeats as he grins up at you, gaze never leaning your face. “When I say restart, I mean I do a complete molt. My feathers catch fire, dissolving into ash in their as new ones are formed.” He beams up at you now. “It’ll take about a week for them to come in, then I’ll be good as new!” He laughs and you can’t help but smile down at him as his glasses slide down his nose. You push them up for him as he catches your hand in his after you are finished, closing his eyes, kissing the pads of your fingers as you feel heat lick your abdomen. “Y/N, will you stay with me until then?” He flips your hand over, kissing the back of you hand softly, ghosting his lips over your flesh. You flush for what has to be the hundredth time this morning as you nod your head, unable to resist this creature before you.

“Y-yes.” You breathe realizing he can’t see you with his eyes closed. He beams once more as he laughs, springing from the bed.

“Let’s go get your stuff.”

\-----------

One trip to your hotel later, Kihyun carrying you most of the way, you are on the way back through the path he took yesterday, up the path by the rocks you’ve traveled to before your encounter with the bird man. He said he’d wait here for you in disguise. Umbrella on his back to conceal the fleshy bones, topped off with a boat hat, sunglasses, and a giant smile. Your ankle felt so much better with it being wrapped up tightly, you tried not to put too much pressure on it when you walked still. Nervous that you would pull it or sprain it again if you did.

You carried your rolling luggage across the sand (more like drug it behind you), the sun extremely hot today as Kihyun comes into view. You changed back into your original clothes, his comfy clothes would have to wait until you got back to the tree house, back to the air conditioning he thankfully had installed. You wave wildly as he does the same, wide smile on his lips.

You question yourself as you got closer and closer to this strange human-creature-thing. Should you do this? What if he eats people? Do bird-humans eat people? Was all of this a set up to join a weird cult or something? What if he was going to take advantage of you? Hurt you? No, you logical part of your brain was shutting down all of those ideas. No, if he wanted to do that, he would have done that already. Right?

And really, what more did you have to lose?

\----------

“Kihyun?” You question him as he prepares a salad for lunch, sat on his stainless counter in his giant kitchen. This is probably the biggest room in the whole house, he probably spends the most time in this room though, if it’s anything to go by breakfast.

“He was washing a head of lettuce in his stainless sink, wings twitching at your voice as he looks over his shoulder with a small smile, “Yes?” He asks you. How have you not noticed his lisp before? Oh my god, you were going to jump out of them window, if he doesn’t stop looking at you like this. He’s stunning. Almost too perfect, if that even exists.

“D-do you have a shower?” You gulp as he turns back around and shuts the sink off. He shakes the vegetable in the stainless metal sink and places the food on the cutting board on his counter by you. He starts cutting away as the leafy green as he laughs.

“I do, but, I don’t think you’d like it.” He laughs some more, focusing on mixing the various greens in a bowl for you as he adds tomatoes and red onions, pushing it to be sat in front of you as his wings twitch again. “It’s not very...uh-modern. I’ll show you later after we’re done eating.” You nod obediently and comply with his request. The salad was also divine, everything he’s served you was super fresh, you were kind of surprised as you didn’t think he went out and about in public, seeing his wings were hard to hide.

“How do you get your food?” You ask him, last leaf on your fork as you had hungrily dug in to his salad bowl. “Like, do you go out to the store?” He grins as he pops his cherry tomato in his mouth, chewing on it before speaking to you.

“No, I have...what do you kids call it? An app? For people with fear of leaving their homes there are people who go to the store for you and deliver it here, well, at the base of the tree. I tip them well!” His dimples carve into the flesh of his cheeks once more as he smiles fondly at you. You nod again, the way he’s adapted amazes you.

“Wait, with what money?” You question him as he starts to clean up his mess, snorting a laugh as he pushes his glasses once more and rolls his sleeves up more. You know this man has nice taste so he had to be making money doing something.

“I design tree houses, like this one, for people of all sizes, I just don’t leave my house. I have a whole company that I manage through, what is it? Oh, I facetime them. That’s the app. There’s too many nowadays.” You help him put away the rest of his ingredients in the fridge and wipe down his counter as finishes the dishes, telling you about the huge one his team just installed in Malaysia for a popular actress there.

He gives you a tour of his humble home besides his large kitchen, the bedroom you already know, the bathroom next door, lacking a shower you notice, his living area space that had a giant TV on the wall complete with a white fluffy couch that was in the shape of a C as he showed his office which was very simple but housed the biggest, most modern desktop computer on the market to date. He leads you to a side door that leads out to a wrap around, indoor balcony which at the end you are greeted with three different entrances to those slides you have been eyeing.

“This one on the far left leads you deep into Hallasan Mountain, I don’t use it too often. The middle one leads you to the bay by Jungmun Beach. And the third one is the shower.” He grins as he squats to slide in the black tube. You were then taken off guard as you blink rapidly at his face, looking behind him as he shoots down the tunnel. “Follow meeeeeee!” He yells, bright voice echoing off the tunnel walls, inviting you down to the unknown depths of the tunnel with him.

Well, you think as you sit, the black in the mouth of the tunnel slightly concerning you as you hear him call your name once more. You take a deep breath in, holding it and praying that you’d be fine as you push your body through the black hole, laying down like this was a water slide, hoping you’d be fine. You side down the black fast, a roaring, rushing sound filled your ears as you reached the bottom, light flowing through the opening of the bottom. You hit a moss colored foam pad with little to no impact what to ever, the trip down here was scarier than it seemed. He holds his hand to you, as you roll off the soft pad, smile still on his face.

“You survived!” He chuckles, pulling you to your feet, making sure to be gentle, knowing that you were a little tender from your fall yesterday. God, had that already been yesterday? Time was blurring together now that you were here with him, this stranger you felt like you knew better than the past two years with Minhyuk. “Close your eyes!” He whispers, still holding onto your hand as you beam at him, being very compliant with the bird-man as he tugs your forward a little, the rushing sound growing louder as he pulls you with him. “No peeking!” He tells you, teasingly, you can hear the smile and the lisp coming out to be so incredibly cute with his tone.

“Okay, okay! Fine!” You whine wanting to know where you were going. The sound is right here now, right in front of you, branches and leaves being brushed by your arms as you are dying to open your eyes.

“Almost there, and ah! Open!” He sounded so excited for you, like a child on Christmas before gifts, as you do so at once. You gasp, taking in the sight of the crystal clear pond before your eyes, the lush of the palms and fauna surrounding the both of you as a giant waterfall was steadily bearing down on some rocks below, the small river feeding off to the left of it being fed with new water continuously. Your eyes- the size of dinner plates- find Kihyun’s soft gaze. The soft sunlight illuminating his bright hair and smile once more.

“Kihyun this is beautiful.” You whisper to him as he strides up to a tall tree, pulling another lever in the bark down, revealing a huge closet area with towels and different kinds of soaps and shampoos. “This is where you shower?” You ask him as he pulls some things out for you and places them on a nearby rock, closer to the deeper water.

He nods his head and says, “It’s my bird bath! Oh, we forgot to grab you extra clothes!” He gives you a sheepish grin. “I was so excited about bringing you here I forgot to grab your clothes.” He blushes. I’ll go get them and put them here for you he points behind some bushes so you know he’s not spying on you. “This waterfall is completely secluded, the only ones who know about it are you and me.” He says reassuring you, giving you some peace of mind.

You nod as he instructs you to follow the river on his way back. His tree has a blue dot on it, by the lever, as it is the biggest in the forest by the body of water. 

“Okay, Kihyunnie.” You gasp and cover your mouth, worried that nick names were not appropriate so soon in your relationship. His own eyes blow wide, a spark of another emotion is there but you can’t tell what it is.

“I’ll leave you too it then!” He musters our, turning on his heel and following the river path. You catch a glimpse of some orange poking out from his wings making you gasp quietly, he was already too far to pick up on his new feathers coming out of himself.

———

Kihyun’s heart was about to burst as he made his way to his shower tunnel, some of her clothes in hand, not knowing her enough to know her comfort level yet. He may have grabbed too many items as he hears a voice over the roaring waters. It’s pretty and soft, like bells ringing out through the air. Oh, it’s her. She’s singing to herself in the waters beyond the bushes. Kihyun wants to peek so badly, he wants to see what she looks like, all of her, but, he resists. He was a gentleman right? He couldn’t let his instincts get the best of him. That wasn’t how his courtship worked. He owed her privacy that much he knew as he set her clothes down and walked away.

Her ex was only a half decent singer, but this girl could really hit the notes. She should be famous and not her ex, he thinks as he feels the bite of his feathers coming out of his skin, the after effects of the molt starting a day later.

It was going to be worth it when he could show her what she needed, what he could smell her, sense her craving.

Him.

——

It was a whole week of this. 

Kihyun making you breakfast in bed at some unholy hour of the morning, beautiful smile on his face, dimples popping out, crisp clean shirts clothing his body he pressed every night before wearing them the next day. He was a very kind, yet, very particular man you realize quickly. Liking things to go his way the first time, not liking to take many risks, being very careful with his words, but, treating his company kindly, his managers and him have zero communication problems, and most of all he treated you like an absolute queen. You were a little shocked he was single, but, his feathers ruffling around reminded you of what he was. You didn’t think many would accept him in this lifetime, you yourself quite unsure of why you had yourself. Maybe because he was so willing and ready to help you though you had run away from him. You spent most of the week too taking beautiful pictures as Kihyun showed you the most beautiful places on the island, especially in the left tunnel to the volcano, getting the best pictures at that location.

You smile to yourself as he prepares dinner of steak dumplings he’s been working hard on in the kitchen. You take a seat at his stainless counter only to realize he hasn’t pulled any plates out. “What do you need Kihyunnie?” You ask petting the middle of his back as he shivers feathers ruffling and quivering with your actions. He fluffs them down to have a good look at you over his shoulder, sly smirk on his face as he shakes his head, glasses sliding down the bridge of his pointed nose once more as you giggle and push them up for him. Kihyun was only a few inches taller than you but his wings made him look ten times his height now than they were almost fully in.

“That was it, thank you!” He giggles as you start to grab some plates. “No y/n, I won’t be done for a while, I’m sorry I had to restart them because they weren’t good enough.” He shakes his head and kneads the dough through his veiny hands over and over. “You can do whatever you like, this will be another hour or so, I’m sorry you’re probably starving…” He was getting frustrated now as you pet him in his sweet spot once more making him breathe hard before you wrapped your hands around his waist, hugging him from behind, placing your head on his back lightly as to not disturb the feathers, he pauses, halting his movements.

“Whatever you make is good enough. Thank you for feeding me and housing me and taking care of me. You’re the best.” You slip your hands off of him missing the tickle of his orange feathers on your cheek and the warmth of his body. He won’t let you sleep on his C-shaped couch, letting you have the bed but, you’ve been craving more and more than he would be pressed against you at night, whispering in your ear with his honey filled voice. “I’m going to take a shower, I won’t be long.” You slip into the bedroom, retrieving some personal comfy items as he nods, not looking up from his work. You miss the way he flushes at your words, how his wings twitch with anticipation of your hands slipping lower, but he focuses on the work he has in front of him, wanting his bulge tenting in the front of his pants to die down.

———-

You’re singing in the shower. Kihyun had strings of motion activated fairy lights set up along the trees in case you wanted to take a night bath or something like that and you couldn’t see in the dark like him. You dip your feet in the cool of the water, smiling to yourself again like a fool. He often joked with you that he wore glasses but had 20/20 vision, they were purely aesthetic, but you could barely see anything with your human vision. You always pointed to his wings complaining that he was not a human and therefore you couldn’t compare the two.

SNAP.

You here something’s beyond the brush, making you pause running conditioner through your locks. The green of the trees are silent as you continue to float in the deep end of the pool. It was probably a deer or animal you think as you don’t hear it again and go back to running your fingers through your hair. That happens sometimes, the wildlife were welcome to the pool as they were only here for a drink or rest.

CRACK.

You whip around once more to find a pair of men staring at you wearing backpacks and hiking gear gawking at you open mouthed as you scream bloody murder, louder than you’ve ever screamed before you think. As you cover yourself with one hand the other splashing the water in their direction, trying to make them get the picture and leave you alone.

“GO AWAY!” You yell at them, splashing more water their way as they stayed put, one of them even licking his lips as panic rose in you. What were you gonna do? Dive deeper into the pool they would either keep you there so you would become water logged or they would jump in a drown you themselves or you could get out and run, but you only knew the way back to Kihyun’s house and you didn’t want to lead them there. Plus your ankle was in no condition to run you think as you continue to your body was freezing up from the shock of the strangers staring at you.

“Babe, come out to play.” The shorter one coos, flicking his fingers at you in a beckoning motion.

“HELP!” You cry out again, hoping that maybe Kihyun would hear you but he was so far away too you were worried you were going to be hurt in more ways than one.

You splash water again as they share a knowing glance and laugh, coming to the edge of the water closet to you. “Baby come out.” They reach out to touch you as you swim one handed away from them, moving to the center of the pool. You continue to splash them, senses seeping worry as you hear and new sound.

WHOOSH.

The air parts in a flash of orange, brown loafers hang in front of your face as your wet hair is being breezed with the large orange wings flickering in and out as he hovers in front of you, the men not being able to get a glimpse of you now.

“Get. Away. From. Her. Now.” He commands in a low tone, honey voice laced with poison as his fingers drip dark red from them, probably from the the steak he was tenderizing for dinner, making Kihyun look incredibly menacing. You can’t see him from the front but you know he probably looks extremely angry.

“LEAVE!” He bellows wings gusting towards them as they yelp in fear scrambling away, terrified of the Phoenix in front of them. They take off, passing the brush gate once more running back the way they came. You could have swore the taller one was wetting himself.

He sighs.

“I’ll stay, only to make sure you are okay while you get changed.” He returns to land, wings folding in behind him, shoes being placed on the ground. He sits on a nearby rock, elbows on his thighs, orange hair hanging low, he runs a hand through his hair several times. You swim to the shore of the rocks, getting out to grab a towel, wrapping it around yourself as you touch his arm lightly.

“Kihyun?” You ask him as his body stiffens at your touch. 

He gets up and says quickly, “Are you ready? Let’s go.” His tone was very short with you, brushing your finger tips from his clothed bicep, as you in turn go to collect your clothes, feeling rejected for some reason. You scoop your items up in your arms as he pauses by the start of the river, heading back home from your scare.

You say nothing to him as you enter his house, feeling out of place for the first time since you’ve arrived. He goes to wash his hands in the kitchen as you head to the bedroom, clicking on his crystal light next to the side of the bed you like the best. You drop your clothes you had picked out to wear, they fell to the ground silently as you stare what was awaiting you on the bed, making your cheeks flush and your head spin.

The most detailed, beautiful set of black lingerie that you’ve ever seen. Your mouth was hanging open at the sight. The lace on the panties even so exquisite and perfect, the set was neither too plain nor too gaudy, the perfect medium. Complete with a garter belt and stocking to match, black heels with red bottoms sat at the bottom of the bed. “He has good taste.” You whisper to yourself in the room as you shake your head, wet hair clinging to your sides of your face. Did...did he want you to wear these? Did he want to see you in these? Did he want to take these off of you?

“Kihyun?!” You whip your head back around the door frame as you see him hovering over the stove, continuing his meal for the both of you. He ignores you and you narrow his eyes at his back. “Yoo Kihyun!” You try again, using his full name, you see his wings twitch with your words, but, he chooses not to say anything again. You bristle, knowing he’s literally ignoring you willingly now. “All right well, I guess thank you for saving my ass and giving me these things. I don’t know why you are ignoring me, but, thank you again.” You call from the hall as you crack the door, taking the towel off your damp body and gingerly stepping into the black material. Everything fits you nicely, you do a little twirl in his full body mirror by his closet, forgoing the shoes though, you weren’t the best in them and you didn’t want to scratch his hardwood in case you slipped, ankle giving out again or something.

You throw the clothes you were originally going to put on, minus your bra and underwear and stepped out to the space once more, only to be met with a sheepish looking Kihyun, an arms raised to knock on the door, with bright pink cheeks. You quirk a brow as he stutters that dinner is done, looking away from you.

He pulls out your countertop seat as you inhale the beautifully laid out dinner before you. He’s being so weird, even more than a gentleman tonight, minus the whole shower scare thing you think as he pours you some top shelf wine. You thank him again for the meal as you each eat in silence. You didn’t really mind, the dumplings and soup he had made for the both of you simply mouth watering, every bite was sending your tastebuds to heaven. Kihyun was barely looking up from the plate under him, body tense and rigid. You wanted to comfort him, but, you were getting the vibe to just leave him alone.

And so you did.

You finish your meal resisting the urge to lick the juices off the white plate as you finish your wine with a satisfied hum and a deep sigh, stomach very content. “Thank you for the meal Kihyun.” You turn to him as he takes a drink of his wine, not looking at you. “I’m sorry if I made you upset.” You go to clean up the dishes, a hand from your left caught your wrist, a low growl being protruded from your dinner companions throat, making your eyes blow wide.

“Y/n….” He rises, places the plate in your hand back on the stainless steel with his free one. “Birdie,” He looks at you now, jaw clenched tightly. “How could you possibly have made me upset?” He asks you as you back away from your stool. His feathers ruffle, shining in the kitchen lights, the sheen of the warm colors really eye catching as he approaches you.

“I thought you were mad at me…?” You question him, backing away to the bedroom, slightly worried about what’s gotten into him.

He shakes his head, hair falling over his eyes so you could barely make out the glimmer in them. “No, baby, no.” You are in the threshold of the bedroom now. “This was supposed to be the most amazing night ever… Those assholes ruined it. It was supposed to be perfect, with the dinner and the gifts and everything just went wrong.” He picks his forearm up and rests it against the wooden door frame as he looks down at you with apologetic eyes.

“Yoo Kihyun…” You step closer to him, smelling his cologne and aftershave. You slot your hands in his front pockets of his pants, feathers rustling behind him at the movement. “Kihyunnie why did tonight have to be perfect?” You question up to him, furrowing your brows, not understanding the question.

“I wanted it to be perfect because YOU are perfect, you exceed my expectations of humans everyday. You are my everything, I knew from the moment you threw your phone at me that you would be a wonderful candidate for me.” He catches you chin with his thumb and pointer finger, studying your face over and over, eyes set a blaze.

“Candidate?” Your barely manage to whisper out as he laughs darkly, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. “For what Kihyun?”

“I mate for life, but, my mate has to pick me after I court her. That’s the way the bird works.” He brings his head around to look at you with sad eyes. “This is the part where you run y/n.”

Your fingers slip out of his pockets, coming to hang limply by your side as you continue to search his eyes over and over. “Court?” You further question as he rubs his thumb over your chin in small circles. “Don’t birds dance or sing for their mate?” You giggle, smile finding your lips once more as his sad stare grows dark once more. “Kihyun?”

He grabs your waist suddenly, dropping his hand from the door to snake around you as the other leaves your face to find your hand closest to him, as he starts to sing you a love song you adore, singing it frequently yourself. You laugh at his wit, knowing exactly what he was doing. He leads you into his bedroom dancing around the free space in his room as he pulls you flush to him, no space in between the pair of you as he sways you, singing along beautifully, enjoying his warmth and his scent as he slows you down and spins you so that you are facing the window. You can see the reflection of him in the glass, his smile warm and gentle as his hands ghost the hem of your pull over.

“Last chance, my nightingale.” His words are heavy, laced with lust as you way your options silently.

“I’m not going anywhere Kihyun.” Your mouth connects with your brain, wanting this to last as long as it can. His feathers shake as you place your finger over his guiding him to slip under your shirt, you feel the little hairs on his exposed forearms were standing at attention, just like the tent in his pants at the front. “I’m yours.” You whisper as one of his hands gliding up your body, cupping your jaw, turning your face to the side.

“All mine.” He moans as he devours your lips in his, his other hand traveling up the valley of your laced breasts. He kisses you in a heated fever, your own body being lit with a match and set on fire with gasoline, the feeling of Kihyun’s lips were down right sinful. He allows you some air as he kisses down the expanse of your jaw and your cheek. Little grunts coming out of his throat all the while. “All mine.” He hums as he caresses your jaw again, dipping down to nip your lips, tongue lapping at his marks, stroking your with his muscle over and over before your mouth parts, allowing him in your mouth. He searches you, kissing, feeling, running his tongue on every inch of your hot cavern, tongues playing together, fighting for dominance as you let a few moans escape your throat, being captured by his mouth all the while. His puffy lips molding into yours, working the expanse of your mouth in a way no one has ever done.

Not even your ex.

His free hand escapes the underside of your pull over has he stops the kiss to strip you of your comfy clothes, top and bottoms, leaving him to be met with the sight of you in his gifts he purchased for you. He lets out a low whistle as you blush, tucking a damp piece of hair behind your ear. “Fuck. This is really all mine?” You look at his reflection in the glass as he was staring right at your face.

You nod. “All yours.” You smile at his dumbfounded face.

He licks his lips salaciously as he brushes all your hair from the side of your neck, dipping his head to trail kisses along your neck, down your spine only to be met with bra strap in the way. He unclasps the bra and continues his trail, one of his hands resting on your hip and the other ghosting up the side of you with the hot flesh of his finger tips. His comes to the front of you now with his palm and touches you gently like you were a delicate piece of artwork, making you gasp at his touches. He slips the straps down, making you shiver in anticipation.

“Kihyun please.” You beg as your hand finds his again, guiding him to touch the underside of your breast. He cups you, feeling the weight of you in his fingers as he trails kisses lower and lower. The hand on your hip joins his other hand in the front of you, kneading your flesh in his warm palms, granting him a wanton moan from your dry mouth. The flat of his palms comes to the pink of your nipple moving your flesh in small circles, earning him more whimpers and hisses of pleasure, wanting him to put of the flame in your abdomen so incredibly badly.

“You smell so good.” He trails his kisses up your neck, finding the shell of your ear and nibbling on it, your hands bracing the glass lightly, your knees felt so weak as he was purring about how you are a good girl and your are so compliant and willing in your ear, making your little hairs come alive now, senses set blaze with the bird-man behind you. He nips at your vein on your neck while his fingers pinch and pull your nipples, working your sensitive flesh into hard pebbles of pink. You whimper continuously, loving and hating the slow burn of his teasing.

“Mmm Kihyun…” Your thighs brush together, you can only imagine how much you’ve soaked through the stunning panties he’s gotten you. He inhales sharply, leaving what you feel like will be you a black and blue hickey.

“You want me that badly?” He questions, pushing your back to his front. You gasped, feeling how rock hard he was under his dress pants. “Beg for me, little dove.” He growls, sending a shimmer down your spine, being affected by his words so deeply.

“Please!” You cry out, brushing your legs together again, pressing into him again as he snorts a laughter.

“Is that the best you have, my sparrow? I think you can do better.” His one hand trails over your nipple, working your flesh there, not leaving you unattended as his other smacks your behind with so much force you gasp loudly, fingers adjusting their slipping grip on the glass, marking up his perfect home, your breathe fogging up the glass.

“Kihyun please, I want to feel you!” You were almost screaming his two fingers moving in painfully slow circles around your clothed, soaked core.

“Where do you want me?” He hums, enjoying himself behind you as you stare at his reflection, boring into your own through the window.

“Kihyun put your fucking cock in me right now before I lose my mind!” You make sure you moan almost every word out of your mouth, licking your lips afterwards as you know he’s watching every move you make. You see him quirk a brow at you as his circling stops. You think for second. “Please?” You politely moan to him. He inhales sharply again as he removes his hand from your breast to unclasp your stockings in one go as he yanks the panties down the floor being met with your whole body exposed, pressed up to the glass. He smacks your ass around lightly a few times, loving the sight of his hand leaving red marks on you, humming in response to your loud gasps.

“God, you are so perfect for me.” He teases your folds with his two fingers, back and forth painfully slow as he finds you bundle of nerves with his one hand and slowly inserts his two previous teasing fingers, earning him a wail of pleasure escaping your dry throat. He picks up his pace as your heavy breathing was fogging up the glass, panting and whimpering increasing with his motions on your lower half. He kisses you neck and shoulder again, littering your flesh with soft kisses to hard bruises. You lift your hips, chasing the feeling of his long fingers dragging along your sweet spot inside of you as a fresh amount of your arousal pools out of your entrance. “Does that feel good?” He asks you, fingers working to bring you to a high as you wiggle your hips, nodding your head in delight.

He smacks your ass removing his slick coated fingers from your hole, as you cry out, loving the pain but missing the way his fingers felt. “I asked you a question, my darling. I deserve an answer.” You let out a wanton moan escape your lips, licking them in the process.

“Kihyun you feel so good! I want you to fuck me, please!” You gasp as all of his hands are removed from your body, leaving you pressed up along the glass, feeling cold and empty. You see him undoing his shirt in a rush, slipping it over his arms and wings.

Usually sweet, bubbly, kind hearted Kihyun was a devilish prince, dirty talk flowing in and out of your ears. You wanted more, to drink him in, get as much as you could, wanted only him to tell you these things.

“You’ve been so good.” He muses, watching you watch him in the glass. You hear his belt buckle come undone as he grabs your arms, pinning them behind you and twisting the leather over your grasped hands. “God, I can’t wait to fill your perfect pussy.” You shudder with his dirty talk as he pulls his dress pants down, stepping out of them entirely. “Are you ready my dove?” You nod. He groans shifting his grip back to your hips with one hand, the other holding his member at your entrance, sliding himself up and down your core to collect your juices on himself.

“Fuck!”

You both wail as you part for him, the head of his penis almost unbearably thick as he moves in you with tears springing to life in your eyes. He groans the rest of the way as you take all of his length as he kindly settles in you, stretching you with his wide member. You clench around him as he snarls.

“I won’t last if you do that.” You smirk and clamp around him deeper, housing him in your heated, ready core. “Fuck!” He slaps your ass again, forcing you into the glass again as he growls starting his pace inside if you, dragging his member on your most delicious, sweetest spot making you see white stars. You are flush with the foggy glass, upper body being cooled by the window, your nipples circle the glass repeatedly making you hiss and cry out.

The hot and cool of him behind you and the glass being unforgivingly chilly on your front really had you questioning your sanity. You felt you were going to burst at any moment and he continues to hit deeper and harder every time he moved back in you, in and out, over and over. He was panting behind you, affected by his own actions as you clamp down on him, not letting up as he snarls once more.

“Dove!” He screams, “I cant keep going if you do that!” One of his fingers finds your bundle of nerves as he works you over the edge, the match in your abdomen about to be put out, making you crying out unapologetically. You were a mess as he pulls away from you untying the black belt from behind you, pulling out of you.

“Kihyun!” You whimper as he chuckles.

“Come to bed angel and lie on your back.” You turn around to see a panting, glazed over look from your lover waiting for you as he gestures to the bed, eyebrows shooting to his forehead as hid to say hurry up. You smile, resting back on his white sheets. He falls over you, sliding in between your thighs as he slips back into your heat, keeping his pace up from your previous position. He kisses your mouth, catching on his tongue all the moans and groans you are producing, loving the taste of him as he consumes you once more. His one hand finds you nipple, pinching your sore flesh as his other comes to lightly press his palm to your throat, lightly choking you. You scream as he quickens his already rough pace, the feeling of him taking control of you again had you reeling.

He bucks his member into the flesh of your abused hole, stretching you out, hissing at the way his head was hitting your velvet walls. The curtain of flesh being parted continuously, the stars coming in to blur and blind your vision with little pockets of white stars, your hands gripping his orange locks holding you in place as he purrs coming off you mouth with a pop. “Hold on, dove, I’m almost there.” He catches your lips in his pouty ones one more time as you clamp down around him making you each moan into the others warm, wet mouths. He sloppily thrusts into your clenched hole making him push into you as hard as he can, pushing you over your limit as you can’t take it anymore, finally blowing out your heated match, white essence popping from your hole.

Your body was a trembling, shaking mess. You were seriously spent as he thrusts two more times in you as he shoots himself deep inside of you, riding out his high as he thrusts gently a few more times, making your sensitive spot even more tender.

“Ah! Kihyun!” You moan your final one of the night as he slips out of you, shaking around each other, you stare up at you lover, happy to know this will be the rest of your life with this amazing, talented, kind bird-man. “I need another shower.” You giggle as he stares you down once more.

“I was thinking dessert.” His husky tone and fiery eyes made your match in your abdomen relight itself.

“What’s on the menu?” You ask him, smirk of your own curving up your lips.

His beautiful dark eyes spark with the ignition of your playful banter.

“Dove cream pie.” He lifts his fingers that were once in you to have a taste on his tongue as he growls low, feathers ruffling behind him as your breathing hitches. “And it’s mine.” A fresh batch of slick comes to mingle with all the liquids pouring from your center.

“All mine.”


End file.
